


Okaeri

by watermelonikaz



Category: Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Consensual, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Kissing, Wet & Messy, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonikaz/pseuds/watermelonikaz
Summary: Temma tries to cope with missing Astel, and Astel arrives at just the right moment.Please read the tags.
Relationships: Astel Leda/Kishido Temma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Okaeri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jordi (sodayo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodayo/gifts).



> For Jordi, who wanted it "messy"

Being in a relationship with Astel had the side-effect of causing insanity, or addiction, or however one called the feeling of simultaneously hating him and loving him at the same time. Like a tug of war between the sun and the moon in the sky, except instead of cycling per day, the feelings could cycle in mere hours or even minutes.

Temma couldn’t remember a single time in his life before Astel that he’d felt this way, like he was both ready to fucking marry Astel _right now_ , and at the same time he wanted to run away and _breathe_ because the emotions were too intense and he didn’t think he could handle them for a more permanent period of time.

Astel frustrated him in many ways, and sometimes Temma had a hard time trying to keep up with his lover’s energy. He’d found himself saying _‘wait’_ and _‘is this a good idea?’_ in rapidly increasing frequency the longer they stayed together, only to follow it up with _‘nevermind’_ and _‘let’s do it’_ anyway, because Astel was Astel and was _irresistible_ without even meaning to be.

But underneath all the frustration, there was that overpowering feeling of love and affection. Temma wanted to give Astel _everything_ , and it was terrifying because was this normal? Did people really feel this way?

And did Astel feel the same?

The way Astel could shift gears so quickly could cause whiplash sometimes. Temma did not doubt at all that the other man loved him. Astel had proven it in many different ways -- sometimes in ways detrimental to himself that Temma would’ve preferred not to happen, because he wanted Astel’s happiness more than his own, but Astel felt exactly the same about Temma and was often _faster_ at sacrificing himself -- but at the same time, there were moments when Astel seemed to pull away abruptly.

Maybe it was an attempt to regain himself since he did have a tendency to go too hard sometimes?

But Temma couldn’t ever imagine pulling away the way Astel did. It was often out of the blue -- like yesterday -- wherein Temma would be expecting a normal day in their relationship and Astel would say something like he would be going on a short vacation alone for a few days and their contact would only be through sporadic messages since reception in the area he was planning to visit was spotty.

Temma would give in, of course, because he knew how hard Astel worked at everything, and he understood the need for rest and massages and onsens -- he even hoped Astel would rest more sometimes -- but at the same time, he wished Astel would take him along on these abrupt trips.

Didn’t Astel miss him?

Was he going crazy? Was he the only one who felt like this? Like being apart was physically painful if it went on for too long (It’d only been a day and a half but _still_ )? How in the world did Astel’s feelings even work?

 _I’ll drop by later tonight_ , Astel’s message read. That had been two hours ago, before Astel seemed to have dropped out of contact again -- not even an emoji reply to Temma’s follow-up question _‘what time?’_ \-- due to the shitty places with dismal reception that he always seemed to pick when it came to things like this.

Temma missed him terribly.

He tried to distract himself, but he was technically having a rest day today, so he didn’t want to stream and throw off Shinove’s scheduling all over again -- someone had to try and make their poor manager’s life easier somehow -- so his options were mostly games played offline and grinding he couldn’t do onstream so he wouldn’t bore his viewers.

He found himself clicking on some of Astel’s archives, but he couldn’t find one that would replace the feeling of Astel actually talking to him. It was a bit annoying, because if it was going to be like this, maybe next time Temma should record Astel whispering sweet nothings and--

Wait. Astel had some sort of voice track that was supposed to do something like that, right? Temma seemed to recall the other man mentioning how he’d had to record himself getting into bed and--

Temma was clicking purchase without really thinking about it -- because if he’d bothered to think about it, he could definitely get these things from Astel for _free_ \-- and then he was downloading the files, going through them one by one, and there it was.

Perfect.

* * *

Temma was trying to get into the proper mood to relisten to the track so he closed his eyes and reclined in his chair as he pressed play. He’d move to his bed -- so he could transition to _other_ activities while listening -- but that would require transferring the track to his phone and then going out of his room to double-check first that his parents were still out of the house (he had a tendency to get loud, after all, and he never wanted to risk it).

In retrospect, maybe looping such a track at full volume using noise cancelling headphones was a bad idea, no matter where he’d decided to position himself.

Or a good idea, in a way he hadn’t intended at all.

He’d just gotten to a particularly juicy part when he felt a fluttery touch on his cheeks, and for a moment he was confused between what was reality and what he was listening to, but then his headphones were being pulled off his head and when he opened his eyes, Astel was _right there_ leaning over him from behind the chair.

“Hey,” Astel said, his voice pitched low like it had been on the track. His hair was falling into his face as he peered curiously down at Temma, his hands on Temma’s cheeks gently tilting Temma’s head backwards so they could look at each other properly. “Why are you ignoring me? What are you listening to?”

Temma flushed, unsure of how to respond because it was embarrassing and-- 

Astel looked away from Temma briefly -- glancing at the screen -- and Temma felt himself swallow with a suddenly dry throat. He hadn't expected Astel to just show up like this, and catch him right in the middle of--

“Ah,” Astel said, and Temma watched a slow smirk form on his lover’s lips before Astel looked back down at him. “Is that what you like?”

It was said in a whisper that was more erotic than it had any right to be. Temma raised his own hands to cover the ones Astel had on his cheeks, his fingers trembling slightly. He didn’t know if he should admit to what he’d been doing, but at the same time, it was probably too late for modesty.

“I missed you,” Temma said instead, squeezing at Astel’s hands as he tested the waters between them.

Astel’s smirk widened. He bent, his grip on Temma’s cheeks growing firmer for a moment to hold him in position as he pressed a light kiss to Temma’s lips -- barely even making contact -- and pulled back. The intense look in his eyes sent a shiver of anticipation down Temma’s spine.

“I missed you too,” Astel whispered, and then he was moving away from behind Temma to stand beside the chair instead. His right hand gripped Temma’s chin firmly and he leaned in again, stopping an inch before their lips made contact. “Answer the question, Temma.”

“Yes,” Temma whispered back, his stomach swirling in anticipation.

And then Astel was kissing him, harder than he usually did -- mouths pressing together almost painfully, Astel’s teeth biting at Temma’s lips, his tongue pushing in and tracing the insides of Temma’s mouth with a swift thoroughness -- and then he was pulling back and Temma could feel Astel’s smile against his own lips.

“Stick your tongue out,” Astel ordered, biting Temma’s bottom lip and sucking at it before Temma could comply.

Temma didn’t bother asking why -- he didn’t really care, because he would’ve done anything Astel asked him to -- and just followed, sticking his tongue out when Astel had released his lips and wondering what--

Astel’s mouth closed around Temma’s tongue, and he sucked on it greedily, his own tongue tangling against it as Temma tried to keep up with the sensation because it felt like he was being devoured and it was pleasurable but it was also so fucking _messy_ , everything so wet and warm and--

Astel was sliding onto his lap, his hands at the sides of Temma’s face, and then his right hand was in Temma’s hair -- gentle at first and then all at once rough, gripping at the back of Temma’s head and pushing him closer as Astel finally seared their mouths together so they could continue the heated kiss properly -- or as properly as they could now that it was already too late for things like that.

They were breathing into each other’s mouths now, panting when they broke for breath, and then Astel was moving down, his teeth nipping at Temma’s chin and then licking, kissing, nibbling his way up Temma’s jaw until he’d made it to one of Temma’s ears.

“Ast-- ah, _fuck_ ,” Temma said, moaning softly when Astel started licking at his ear and biting at his earlobe, his tongue pushing in for one disorienting moment that felt so good but at the same time _wrong_ before he’d moved back down to trail a series of hungry kisses down Temma’s neck.

“I suppose,” Astel murmured conversationally in between his attempts to pepper Temma’s neck with possessive marks -- licking, sucking, and nibbling at the flesh there, like he’d been starved their entire time apart and now wanted to eat Temma up as a substitute for actual food. “You think I’ve been too gentle before this.”

“No, you’ve been perf--” Temma started, his hands gripping at Astel’s waist to keep the other man steady as Astel’s hands pulled at Temma’s shirt and pushed it up roughly, painted nails scratching at his chest and then pinching at Temma’s nipples all of a sudden as he bit down harshly at a spot in Temma’s neck.

Temma let out a gasp, forgetting what he was going to say. He wrapped both arms around Astel, his hands sliding down to cup his boyfriend’s ass and push Astel closer even as he thrusted upwards in between the warmth of Astel’s thighs straddling him, seeking some sort of friction between their bodies.

Astel was lapping at his neck and Temma wanted his lover to move down and--

“Hold this,” Astel muttered, pulling Temma’s shirt up even higher and beginning to slide down so he could lick at one of Temma’s nipples and then take it into his mouth to suck at it. Temma moved his hands to hold his own shirt up as he shuddered. He could feel Astel’s teeth, and then Astel was biting down hard and Temma was groaning loudly, but one of Astel’s hands had come up to cover Temma’s mouth so the sound was muffled.

“Your mom let me in,” Astel explained, moving to the other nipple even as Temma felt himself shake at the knowledge -- _Oh fuck, his parents were home? They shouldn’t be doing this, there was no way he could keep quiet_ \-- but he was already so turned on, it would be painful to stop now.

Astel was biting him again, and Temma was arching, his eyes screwing shut as he moaned against Astel’s hand still firmly over his mouth.

Astel’s other hand was groping at Temma’s dick through his pants, squeezing and rubbing as Temma tried to thrust up into the warmth to wordlessly ask for more. Temma let go of his shirt, letting part of it fall on Astel’s soft hair, and used both hands to grip Astel’s arms tightly and try to tug him back up so they could kiss.

Astel moved his hand from Temma’s mouth and dived in, and the kiss was more tongue and wetness than anything else, like they couldn’t stop licking at each other and tasting each other in any which way they could manage.

Temma kissed at Astel’s neck when the kiss broke, dipping his head in hungrily as Astel arched and their hips bumped against each other, Astel seemingly pushing down as Temma thrusted up. It was warm, and good, and Temma was groping in between Astel’s legs even as Astel returned the favor readily.

“We should move,” Astel said, and he slid off Temma’s lap and stood -- probably to move to the bed -- but Temma was pulling him back with a tight grip on his waist, already working on unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down.

Astel let out a grunt, muttered something that sounded like _fine_ under his breath, and then he was assisting Temma, his own hands pushing down his underwear and freeing his erection which was only really free for a second before Temma’s hand was there and squeezing tightly.

“I missed you,” Temma said again, bending down from where he was still sitting to move his face closer to the hardness in between Astel’s legs, and Astel was laughing under his breath, his fingers tangling in Temma’s hair, nails scraping against his scalp in a pleasurable line that was just a little bit painful because he knew, more than anyone, how Temma preferred a mix of both.

“I know,” Astel said, and then he was letting out a pleased hum -- because Astel was always controlled when it came to things like this, and he could be quiet when he wanted to be -- as Temma’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

And Temma had indeed missed this. Having his lover in his mouth, feeling the little trembles in Astel’s body, Astel’s nails digging into him as Temma swirled his tongue around the length, his fingers moving in tandem with his lips -- fondling everywhere else -- as he progressed from kissing and licking lovingly all over Astel’s cock to taking the whole thing in and beginning to move by pushing it in and out of his mouth.

“Temma.”

The word was practically a whisper -- strained and breathy -- but Temma recognized the warning and pulled back, and Astel was grabbing his chin tightly, pulling him up even as Astel bent down and crashed their mouths together again in a hungry kiss.

“Bend over,” Astel said in a low and infinitely sexy tone when the kiss broke, and Temma was getting up from his chair, pushing his pants and underwear down, and bending over his computer desk, his face inches from the monitor as he braced himself on his elbows on either side of his mouse.

“Did you touch yourself while I was gone?” Astel asked, and Temma could feel his lover’s wet-tipped cock -- all from Temma’s own efforts, of course -- beginning to push in.

“I--” Temma started, his eyes fluttering closed because it already felt so pleasurable and so _right_ to be penetrated like this, like his body had been starved and waiting for Astel to come back and scratch the itch inside of him that Temma couldn’t reach all by himself. “A little-- ah!”

Astel let out a small chuckle that was hopelessly sexy and didn’t help Temma’s control at all -- he was so close to just coming hands-free -- and he was reaching around to slap his right hand over Temma’s mouth all over again, but this time he was pushing fingers into Temma’s mouth and pairing it with a command.

“Suck instead of making noise.”

Temma followed the instruction, trying to focus on sucking on Astel’s fingers, his tongue lovingly lapping at the skin there even as Astel began to move properly behind him, driving in and out of Temma’s body slowly at first and then faster and with more force.

“Astel,” Temma moaned needily past his lover’s fingers in his mouth, his eyes closed as he had to stop moving his tongue due to the utterly distracting pleasure he could feel building up inside of him. “Please.”

Astel made a sound of acknowledgement, and his fingers were out of Temma’s mouth, his hand positioning itself more firmly in place and smearing Temma’s own saliva on his cheek at the action. But Temma couldn’t be bothered to think about that because Astel’s other hand was on his cock, fingernails digging in lightly and then skillfully tugging -- the movements of a lover who’d already memorized his body and what it so desperately needed at times like this -- as Astel drove harder into him-- 

And then Temma was coming into Astel’s hands -- his scream muffled by one hand, and his cum being caught by the other as Astel palmed the tip of his cock just in time, causing the sticky warmth to practically spill back onto his cock as soon as it left his body. He could feel Astel’s own release inside of him adding to the pleasure, the heat shooting into his body and making his knees shake with how good it all felt and how right and how fucking satisfying it was to be taken like this, owned like this, despite the veritable mess they’d made of everything.

Astel pulled out and Temma could feel even more cum sliding down his legs now and he felt a small laugh bubble up inside of him because _fuck_ this was going to be a bitch to clean -- both his front and his behind were drenched in fluids -- but he didn’t even care because it’d been worth it.

Astel was laughing as well, the sound soft as he pressed himself against Temma’s back lightly. Temma turned, his arms automatically falling to Astel’s waist and tugging him closer. Astel pressed his clean hand against Temma’s chest, over the area where his heart was beating rapidly, and he smirked at Temma, looking up at him beneath dark and full lashes, looking beautiful and wicked and perfect, like he always looked to Temma, no matter what debauchery they ended up doing.

“Messy,” Astel scolded with another soft laugh. He kept their eyes locked as he moved his soaked hand that had caught Temma’s release into view, sticking one finger into his mouth, and then another, making an obscene sound that was still so very soft so it wouldn’t be heard outside the room.

His eyes closed and he seemed to be enjoying himself so much -- licking at his fingers ever so slowly -- that Temma was moving one of his hands to grab at Astel’s wrist to move it away from his mouth and closer to Temma’s own.

Astel’s eyes opened and he pushed himself closer suddenly, pressing his thumb against the side of Temma’s mouth, pushing it inside a moment before Temma opened his own mouth and licked at it, and Temma was tasting himself on his own tongue and Astel was smearing the rest on his cheek with a delighted little laugh.

He tugged down afterwards, his hand on Temma’s shirt forming a fist and pulling down, his lips pressing against Temma’s gently, the kiss soft and slow now, done in a manner that said he was satiated by what they’d done.

“I’m home,” Astel murmured when the kiss had ended.

“Welcome home,” Temma replied, smiling. He pressed their lips together again softly before he buried his head in Astel’s neck and pulled his lover closer into his embrace. “How was your trip?”

“Good,” Astel replied, nuzzling his cheek against Temma’s hair affectionately as he returned the embrace. “Come with me next time.”

And something relaxed inside Temma at that moment, all his earlier questions about Astel’s feelings erased like they’d never been there at all.

“I will.”


End file.
